


Stuck Inside

by wreathed



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Comfort, Conversations, Ficlet, Gen, Male Friendship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the ladies treat me kindly / And furnish me with tape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Inside

“God, this is weird,” Charlie mutters, running his hands through his hair in thoughtful frustration as he speaks into the receiver of his home phone, sitting precauciously on his own sofa. “Channel four panel show. BBC Two! When did I get so ‘mainstream’?”

“I can hear the air quotes,” David tells him dryly from the other end of the line. “The fans can be a bit weird, but I imagine you’ve got weird fans already. Left the house recently?”

“Managed to yesterday. But that was only to Budgens. For cigarettes and milk.”

David tuts. “No need to turn into a recluse, Charlie. This is most emphatically _not_ the end. In fact, I can tell you the establishment’s where it’s at. You get invited to some great parties.”

“You hate parties.”

“I hate _young people_ parties. Vomiting from too much cider whilst watching the girl you like writhing against someone else to the sounds of, uh, I don’t know, _Britney Spears_ is horrible. Standing around drinking sensible amounts of free, high quality booze and talking about all the BAFTAs you’ve won is fine.”

“Your teen years sound tragic. As does your music knowledge. Thought not knowing about music might just be part of your persona.”

“No, I really am that that clueless.”

“How am I supposed to act, David? I’m no longer looking from the outside in.”

He sighs. “I’m coming round right now,” David says, even though Charlie knows he’s in far-away Kilburn, having a rare day off. “You’re going to be _fine_.


End file.
